


Bungee Jumping

by Jinx13GXA, Oceanewave



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: (J'ajouterai des tags plus tard), Abus d'alcool/alcolisme, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Violence, F/F, FT-BB contribution, Famille compliquée, M/M, Père de Orga, Relation malsaine, Rufus est en couple avec Dobengal pendant quelques chapitres, Slow Burn, Sous entendu, art collab
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-10-30 04:04:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17821535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinx13GXA/pseuds/Jinx13GXA, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanewave/pseuds/Oceanewave
Summary: Ce matin là, il ouvrit les yeux avant même que son réveil ne sonne. Sans doute par habitude ou peut-être parce que le sommeil semblait le fuir depuis quelques temps.Si il se fiait aux tintements répétitifs contre la vitre de la fenêtre de sa chambre, il pleuvait la dehors. Depuis quelques jours s’était là le quotidien de cette ville. La pluie accueillait les citoyens chaque matin et la journée se finissait toujours par quelques petits rayons timides du soleil. Un peu comme un signe de l’au-delà pour dire que la journée n’était pas si mal après tout.





	1. Ses yeux

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour! Cela fait un moment depuis la dernière fois où j'ai posté quelque chose sur A03 et je dois dire que cela fait du bien de revenir avec un petit quelque chose!  
> Cette histoire est une contribution à un événement: Fairy Tail Big Bang. Je suis en partenariat avec l'incroyable Jinx qui s'occupe principalement de l'illustration mais qui a également gérer mes crises d'auteur! Un véritable amour et je suis heureuse d'avoir collaboré avec elle!
> 
> Hello! It's been a long time since I last post something on A03 and I must say it's good to be back!  
> This story is part of an event: Fairy Tail Big Bang. I'm in a team-work with Jinx who's mostly doing the drawing part but she was there and still there to handle my many crisis! A total sweetheart and I'm happy to work with you!! 
> 
> This is the art: https://jinx13gxa.tumblr.com/post/182863444127/art-for-fairy-tail-big-bang
> 
> Tumblr: oceanwaves-blog / ft-headcanon-lgbt and jinx13gxa

_“I get up in the evening,_

_and I ain’t got nothing to say._

_I come home in the morning,_

_I go to bed feeling the same way._

_I ain’t nothing but tired._

_Man I’m just tired and bored with myself.”_

_Bruce Springsteen-Dancing in the Dark._

 

Ce matin là, il ouvrit les yeux avant même que son réveil ne sonne. Sans doute par habitude ou peut-être parce que le sommeil semblait le fuir depuis quelques temps. Si il se fiait aux tintements répétitifs contre la vitre de la fenêtre de sa chambre, il pleuvait la dehors. Depuis quelques jours s’était là le quotidien de cette ville. La pluie accueillait les citoyens chaque matin et la journée se finissait toujours par quelques petits rayons timides du soleil. Un peu comme un signe de l’au-delà pour dire que la journée n’était pas si mal après tout.

Il poussa un soupir en se positionnant sur le dos, puisqu’il s’était réveillé un peu plus tôt, autant utiliser ce moment pour profiter un peu plus du calme et la sécurité que lui offrait sa chambre. En dix-huit ans sur cette bonne Terre, jamais il n’avait trouvé meilleur endroit où se réfugier quand les choses tournaient mal. Ce qui arrivait souvent ces temps-ci.

De là où il se trouvait, il entendait parfaitement la télévision, pourtant située dans le salon. D’expérience il savait que son père était certainement endormi dans les mêmes vêtements que la veille, le corps avachit sur le canapé crasseux. Orga se demandait souvent si le fait que la télévision soit allumée sur un tel volume était dût au fait que son père commençait à avoir des problèmes d’auditions ou si il essayait seulement de faire taire les voix dans sa tête. Il lui avait posé la question une fois, tout ce qu’il avait obtenu comme réponse avait été des paroles incohérentes avant que des ronflements ne se fassent entendre.

Ce qui était drôle, c’était qu’il y avait encore un an de cela, cette maison était loin de ressembler à celle qu’elle était aujourd’hui. Il se souvenait encore de l’odeur de vanille qui lui titillait les narines à chaque fois qu’il rentrait du lycée et qu’il passait le pas de la porte. Maintenant la seule odeur qui lui parvenait au nez quand il rentrait chez lui, était reliée à de l’alcool.

La sonnerie stridente de son alarme le fit sursauter. Encore du temps perdu à ressasser ses souvenirs. Il aurait aimé se réveiller avec un sourire et pleins de projets en tête, n’avoir aucun souci ni de responsabilité. À la place il avait toujours ces souvenirs sombres qui pointaient le bout de leur nez à chaque fois qu’il ouvrait les yeux et qui l’accompagnaient jusqu’à ce qu’il les ferme à nouveau pour plonger dans les bras de Morphée. Le seul point positif, se disait-il, c’était que au moins tout ceci ne le suivait pas jusque dans ses rêves.

Il tendit la main pour désactiver l’alarme, avant de prendre son courage en main et de sortir du cocon que lui offrait ses draps. Il était temps pour lui d’affronter sa réalité.

Le jeune homme se dirigea vers la salle de bain afin d’enlever les dernières traces de fatigues sur son visage. Il alla ensuite directement se mettre sous un jet d’eau chaude. Il laissa la chaleur de l’eau dénouer ses muscles tendues et lui apporter une once de bien être. Il resta planter là un certain moment avant de s’extirper de la douche. Glissant une serviette autour de sa taille, il partit vers le miroir où il glissa une main sur la paroi afin d’y enlever la buée. Il tomba immédiatement sur son reflet, et il se retint de pousser un soupir. Il avait dût passer une nuit d’enfer pour que ses longs cheveux soient autant emmêlés. Ses mèches vertes allaient dans tous les sens et faisaient peine à voir. Des racines brunes commençaient à pointer le bout de leur nez, rappelant ainsi au jeune homme qu’il devrait bientôt prendre un énième rendez vous chez le coiffeur pour les couvrir et raviver sa couleur qui commençait à devenir terne. Prenant la brosse située sur le coin du lavabo, il entreprit de défaire les nœuds de ses cheveux et après de longues minutes, il releva sa chevelure de couleur atypique dans un chignon fait à la va vite. Il s’occupa ensuite d’une mèche rebelle, qui ne semblait jamais vouloir se mêler au reste de ses cheveux lorsqu’il décidait de les attacher, y faisant une tresse dont il décora la finition de quelques petites perles rouges. Il ajusta les plugs présent sur ses oreilles et entreprit de redresser le piercing qu’il avait à l’arcade avant de regarder l’ensemble de son corps.

Il avait prit en masse depuis quelques temps, et il avait grandit aussi. La plus part des vêtement qu’il possédait, avaient dût être remplacés par des plus larges. Il ne s’en plaignait pas forcément, cependant, après tout il fallait bien que ses heures interminables d’entraînements à la salle finissent par payer.

Orga passa une main sur les tatoues présent sur ses bras. Quelques formes tribales qu’il s’était fait faire il y avait de cela quelques mois. Ils n’avaient aucunes significations particulières, les dessins étaient entièrement imaginés par Rogue, l’un de ses amis d’enfances, qui avait décidé de faire de lui son cobaye, puisqu’il avait commencé une formation pour être tatoueur. Il se souvenait encore de la réaction de son père lorsqu’il avait découvert les dessins présents sur le corps de son fils. Orga ne l’avait jamais autant entendu crier qu’à ce moment là, pourtant, pas un seul instant il avait regretté de s’être fait tatouer.

Le jeune homme sortit de ses pensées et alla enfiler un sous-vêtements et se mit ensuite à fouiller parmi ses habits à la recherche de quelque chose d’adéquat. Honnêtement ce n’était pas comme si il avait véritablement le choix, tout ses vêtements se ressemblaient et la grande majorité d’entre eux étaient de couleur sombre, mais il se plaisait à croire que plusieurs options s’offraient à lui chaque matin, et puis cela lui faisait au moins perdre quelques minutes supplémentaires.

Il opta finalement pour un jean noir et un t-shirt gris avant de partir à la recherche d’une paire de chaussette pouvant être qualifié de propre. Ce n’était pas qu’il ne lavait pas ses vêtements, seulement il ne pouvait se permettre de faire ce genre de corvée uniquement le week-end, puisque sa semaine était beaucoup trop chargée par les cours et son travail à temps partiel au magasin de disque au coin de sa rue.

Une fois la paire trouvée, il les enfila pour ensuite glisser ses pieds dans ses rangers noirs. Si il devait être honnête avec lui-même, Orga n’avait rien contre les couleurs, seulement il trouvait qu’elles étaient faites pour les gens heureux et qui aimaient qu’on les remarques. Et il ne faisait parti de aucune de ses catégories.

Il rangea rapidement ses effets scolaires dans son sac à bandoulière, qui demandait fortement à être changé, et récupéra sa veste en cuir et ses clés de voiture. Le jeune homme s’éclipsa de sa chambre avec une pointe de regret.

Adieux son havre de paix, bonjour monde cruel.

Il descendit les escaliers en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible afin de ne pas réveiller son père. Il n’avait aucune envie de faire face à un homme en état d’ébriété et qui était confus par son environnement. Il avait confondu Orga avec un cambrioleur une fois. Maintenant quand il y repensait, il rigolait, parce que voir son père tentant de le faire fuir en balbutiant des mots incompréhensibles, était plutôt drôle. Mais sur le moment cela lui avait valu une télécommande s’échouant lamentablement sur le front, lui laissant ainsi avec une cicatrice pour le reste de ses jours et il n’avait absolument pas rigolé.

Orga évita les quelques bouteilles échouées sur le sol et se dirigea dans la cuisine pour se prendre quelque chose à manger. Tout ce qu’il trouva fut une pomme, et il s’en saisit rapidement afin de se diriger hors de la demeure le plus vite possible.

Il poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu’il atteint enfin l’air libre, mais ce petit moment de calme ne dura pas longtemps lorsqu’il vit les gouttes de pluies se fracasser sur le sol. Il n’avait aucune envie de retourner à l’intérieur pour rechercher un parapluie, et puis il en avait un dans le coffre de sa voiture, alors il décida de courir vers la vielle Ford qui appartenait à son père il y avait encore de cela quelques mois, jusqu’à ce que son permis ne lui soit retiré.

Lorsqu’il fut correctement installé dans sa voiture, il n’attendit pas plus longtemps avant de prendre la direction du lycée dans lequel il avait dût rester un an supplémentaire. L’année précédente avait été assez difficile pour lui et il avait manqué énormément de cours. Ses professeurs avaient donc décidé de lui laisser une autre chance, et voilà qu’il recommençait sa terminale. Et bien que le jeune homme s’en plaigne souvent auprès de ses amis, qui étaient à présent en première année d’Université, Orga devait avouer que cette année était meilleure que la précédente. Ses notes étaient plus que correctes et il n’avait raté aucun jour de cours jusque maintenant. Ce qui était plutôt un exploit pour lui. Et puis il fallait dire que le fait que son petit groupe d’ami, constitué de cinq personnes si il se comptait lui-même et avec lequel il avait pratiquement grandit, aient tous suivi leur propre chemin, lui avait laissé largement de temps pour se concentrer sur ses cours.

Néanmoins, si il était vrai qu’ils se voyaient moins, ils veillaient toujours à rester en contact, et se donner des points de rendez vous au moins une fois toutes les deux semaines. C’était très peu contrairement ce à quoi ils avaient l’habitude, mais suffisant pour que le petit groupe garde leur complicité intacte.

Une fois arrivé sur le parking de son lycée, il remarqua que la plus part des élèves étaient encore à l’extérieur, prouvant ainsi que les cours n’avaient pas encore commencé. Il n’avait aucune envie de se mêler à la foule pour l’instant, alors il prit simplement son portable afin de faire passer un peu le temps. Il remarqua par la même occasion un message de l’une de ses amis.

**De : Minerva**

**Salut ! Je fais une fête ce week-end pour l’anniversaire de Yukino,**

**t’aurais une idée de ce que je pourrai lui offrir ?**

**J’ai essayé de demander à Sting et Rogue**

**mais ils sont tous les deux des cas désespérés...**

Orga poussa un soupir. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Minerva venait le voir pour ce genre de chose. Il n’avait jamais été de bon conseil et surtout il n’avait aucune expérience en la matière pour dire qu’il avait une quelconque référence. Étant son ami depuis la maternelle, Minerva aurait dût au moins savoir cela.

**_A : Minerva :_ **

**_Je ne sais pas, un bouquet de fleur ?_ **

**De : Minerva :**

**Naze ! Trouve autre chose !**

_**A : Minvera:** _

_**Demande le lui ?** _

**De : Minerva :**

**Est-ce que tu te fous de moi ?**

**On va dire que tu te fous de moi, parce que si t’es sérieux,**

**la prochaine fois que je te vois, je vais être obligé de**

**mettre mon poing dans ta figure.**

**Réfléchis.**

A cela Orga eut un petit rire, parce que peu importait le nombre de fois où Minerva l’avait menacé de la sorte, jamais elle n’avait exécuté ses paroles. Elle était plus du genre « Grande-Soeur protectrice» que « Je détruis tout avec mes poings ».

**_A : Minerva :_ **

**_Honnêtement peu importe ce que tu choisis, ça sera très bien._ **

**_Tant qu’elle est avec toi, elle est contente et tu le sais._ **

Son message fut à peine envoyé qu’il entendit une sonnerie venant du lycée, indiquant ainsi aux élèves que les cours ne tarderaient pas à commencer. Il mit son portable sur silencieux et le glissa dans son sac avant de s’extirper de son auto. La pluie avait cessé, alors il ne prit pas la peine de prendre de quoi se couvrir et se dirigea simplement vers ce qu’il appelait les Portes de l’Enfer.

* * *

 

Les cours s’étaient terminés plus tôt aujourd’hui, Madame Strauss, qui enseignait l’art, avait eut un petit imprévu, ce qui lui avait permis de terminer sa journée avec deux heures d’avance. Orga aurait pu se réjouir, après tout, il était rare qu’un des professeurs soit absent, mais le fait était que ce cours était sans doute le seul auquel il prêtait une véritable attention. Il avait toujours aimé dessiné et Strauss le laissait toujours tranquille, respectant le fait qu’il ne réalisait pas forcément le projet souhaité. Il rendait toujours quelque chose de différent à la fin de chaque cours, et cela ne l’avait jamais empêcher d’avoir d’excellentes notes en la matière.

Malgré que les cours soient terminés pour lui, Orga avait toujours un entraînement prévu dans l’équipe de football de son lycée, Sabertooth, prévu en fin de journée, alors il décida de se rendre à la bibliothèque située en face du lycée.

Il passait le plus clair de son temps libre en ces lieux. Principalement parce que l’endroit était calme et qu’il pouvait se concentrer sur ses dessins ou sur ses devoirs. Mais également parce que cela lui permettait de retarder le moment où il devrait rentrer chez lui.

Il avait déjà songé à quitter sa maison, mais l’idée d’abandonner son père lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche. Avant que les récents évènements n’arrivent, Marcus avait été un modèle pour Orga. Il avait considéré son père comme un héros, parce qu’il avait toujours répondu présent. Et quelque part il l’était encore, parce que même si il noyait quotidiennement sa peine dans de l’alcool, Orga savait pertinemment que son père l’aimait profondément. Si Orga partait, il était persuadé que son père ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Alors il avait décidé de s’échapper de son quotidien en profitant de la moindre petite occasion qui se présentait à lui, même si cela signifiait passer des heures dans une bibliothèque ou se tuer à l’entraînement de football ou en salle.

Poussant un petit soupir, le jeune homme se positionna à sa table habituelle et sorti de quoi dessiner. Son carnet à dessin était principalement rempli de personnages de manga, ou de paysages quelconques. Il y avait également quelques visages, de personnes faisant parti de sa famille ou encore quelques portraits de ses amis. Du plus loin qu’il s’en souvienne, il avait toujours eu cette passion, et une boîte en carton rempli d’une dizaine de carnets de dessins, se trouvait sous son lit.

Une fois ses effets posés en face de lui, Orga jeta un coup d’oeil dans la pièce, afin de s’assurer que personne ne se trouvait à proximité. Ce n’était pas qu’il avait quelque chose à cacher, mais il n’avait jamais apprécié que l’on regarde ses dessins sans son autorisation. C’était un peu comme si il se mettait à nu. De plus il était certain que si les membres de l’équipe de Sabertooth découvraient son hobby, il n’entendrait jamais la fin de l’histoire.

Ce fut durant cette petite introspection que son regard se posa sur le jeune homme assit à la table juste en face.

Orga le connaissait de vue, parce qu’il venait de commencer son année de terminal au Lycée et qu’il avait entendu plusieurs élèves, notamment des filles, de sa classe faire des commentaires sur sa beauté. Et il devait avoué qu’il avait du charme, en effet. Orga n’avait d’ailleurs aucune honte à avouer qu’il avait déjà contemplé le vent prendre dans ses mèches blondes. Il y avait quelque chose dans le mouvement qui rendait sa chevelure gracieuse, un peu comme si il était un personnage surnaturel. Mais son introspection s’était arrêté à la, puisque le tableau avait été ensuite gâché par celui qui se trouvait être le petit ami du jeune homme.

Cela l’avait quelque peu rassurer dans un sens, de savoir qu’il n’était pas la seule personne ouvertement homosexuelle au sein de son lycée. Il n’avait jamais eu honte de son identité, seulement il ne pouvait nier que le fait d’évoluer dans environnement propice à des commérages et préjugés n’avait pas été facile. Alors que ce jeune homme se soit sentit assez à l’aise pour ne pas se cacher avait attirer toute son admiration.

Il le voyait de temps à autre dans les couloirs du Lycée, et très souvent à l’endroit même où il se trouvait en ce moment. Il était toujours seul Orga avait toujours trouvé cela étrange, parce que malgré que deux mois soient passés depuis son arrivé, il ne semblait s’être fait aucun ami.

Orga aurait pu se sentir gêné de remarquer ce genre de petites choses mais le fait était que, bien que le jeune homme lui soit totalement inconnu, il ressentait cet étrange attraction envers lui. Il n’avait parlé de ce fait à personne, même pas à ses plus proches amis, parce qu’il savait exactement de quoi cela aurait l’air. Faire les yeux doux à quelqu’un de déjà pris n’était absolument pas correcte, d’autant plus qu’ils se connaissaient à peine, pour ne pas dire absolument pas.

Se sentant sûrement observée, le jeune homme avait relevé les yeux vers lui, mais au lieu de s’en sentir embarrassé, comme il l’aurait été en temps normal, Orga se trouva perdu dans le regard du blond. Ses prunelles étaient teintées d’une couleur rappelant celle de l’océan, et Orga se demanda brièvement, comment cela faisait-il qu’il n’avait jamais vue ses yeux auparavant. Surtout après toutes les fois où il l’avait observé. L’intensité de son regard était semblable à celui des eaux profondes, dans lequel Orga se serait laissé submerger sans même y réfléchir deux fois. C’était assez étrange comme sensation. Se sentir se perdre aussi facilement.

Ses yeux dansait d’une étrange lueur, un mélange entre ce qui semblait être de la curiosité et de l’inquiétude envers lui. Et il ne pouvait pas le blâmer pour cela, parce que si il devait être honnête avec lui-même, il avait tout l’air d’un stalker.

Il le vit sourire légèrement, comme si il était gêné et qu’il tentait de rendre la situation un peu moins embarrassante. Et ce fut à cet instant que Orga sortit de sa transe. Il sentait ses joues se chauffer et il baissa rapidement du regard vers son carnet de dessin.

_J’ai envie de mourir...pensa-t-il._

Parce que après ce fiasco il était certain que c’était là, la seule solution pour garder ne serait-ce qu’un peu de dignité.

Il prit soin de garder les yeux fixés sur son carnet, prenant un crayon au hasard et griffonna sur la feuille blanche. Quelques minutes passèrent avant qu’il n’entende une chaise se déplacer et Orga sentit son coeur battre la chamade, alors qu’il priait tous les Dieux pour que le blond ne vienne pas jusque lui. Parce que si il venait à lui demander quelle était la signification de tout ce cirque, il n’était pas sur de pouvoir s’expliquer avec cohérence.

Cependant lorsque quelques minutes supplémentaires passèrent, et qu’il se rendit compte que rien ne s’était passé, il s’autorisa à lever les yeux vers l’endroit où se trouvait le blond un peu plus tôt. La place était à présent vide et il s’autorisa à relâcher un souffle qu’il ne s’était pas souvenu avoir retenu.

Il se sentait complètement idiot et il était certain qu’il le prenait pour un fou à présent. Poussant un petit soupir, il reporta son regard sur son carnet, prêt à déchirer la page sur laquelle il avait laisser courir son crayon sans réfléchir et il se figea. Sur la page auparavant blanche, se trouvait le portrait du jeune homme à la chevelure blonde et au regard cerulean. Orga se passa une main sur le visage et grogna légèrement.

Il était foutu.


	2. Ses mains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je sais que je suis en retard d'une semaine mais pour ma défense..j'ai oublié de poster le second chapitre? Il faut dire que c'est un peu la galère en ce moment, sachant que j'utilise l'ordinateur de mon frère pour mes travaux (mon ordinateur a rendu l'âme). En tout cas je veillerai à laisser un délais de deux semaines entre chaque poste au maximum!
> 
> Quoi qu'il en soit ce chapitre est sous le point de vue de Rufus, bonne lecture!

“He hurt me but it felt like true love”  
Lana Del Rey- Ultraviolence

 

Un vieux morceau de Elvis Presley emplissait faiblement l’air, tandis que ses yeux vagabondaient sur le paysage qui passait à grande vitesse, alors qu’ils roulaient vers sa demeure. Il n’avait jamais compris pourquoi est-ce qu’il aimait autant ce genre de musique. Si Rufus avait eu son mot à dire il aurait préféré écouter quelque chose comme Angus et Julia Stone. C’était plus doux, et les paroles avaient toujours plus de sens pour lui. Mais comme il le lui disait souvent, c’était lui qui conduisait alors la décision le lui revenait. Rufus n’avait jamais cherché à argumenter, c’était inutile de toute manière, parce qu’une fois que son petit ami avait quelque chose en tête, il était difficile de le lui retirer. 

Il ferma les yeux alors qu’il laissait l’air doux de ce début de soirée caresser son visage. C’était une sensation bienvenue surtout après une longue journée de cours qui avait été rythmée par la pluie, temps qu’il détestait par dessus tout.

Il avait passé sa journée à suivre les cours, bien que tout ce qu’il voyait jusque maintenant était déjà acquis depuis longtemps. Il fallait dire qu’il avait eu pas mal de temps libre entre le déménagement et son inscription dans un nouveau lycée. Et le fait qu’il avait une mémoire photographique aidait probablement beaucoup. 

Après les cours, Rufus s’était rendu comme à son habitude à la bibliothèque histoire de faire passer le temps. Dobengal mettait toujours un point d’honneur à venir le récupérer après le lycée, par précaution disait-il, alors il se retrouvait bien souvent à l’attendre dans cet endroit. Le jeune homme était à un autre lycée qui se situait à l’autre bout de la ville, ce qui était à une demi-heure de route du lycée de Rufus. Ce dernier avait bien tenté de le raisonner plusieurs fois, lui informant que ce n’était pas la peine de faire cela tous les jours simplement pour le récupérer, mais le jeune homme était aussi têtu qu’une mule et il avait finit par abandonner. 

Alors tous les jours de Rufus se résumait à aller en cours et attendre à la bibliothèque que Dobengal vienne le récupérer. Et ce même quand il aurait pu avoir l’occasion de rentrer beaucoup plus tôt chez lui. Mais il ne voulait pas attrister ou même frustrer son petit ami, alors c’était sans doute bien comme ça. 

Si toutes ses journées étaient à peu près les mêmes, aujourd’hui lui avait semblé un peu différent cependant. Probablement à cause du « Géant » de la bibliothèque. Rufus ne se rappelait plus vraiment comment il avait eu vent de ce surnom, peut-être était-ce dût à un énième commérage qu’il avait entendu en cours ou dans un couloir, mais tout ce que Rufus avait vue, une fois qu’il avait porté son attention sur le jeune homme était qu’il semblait terriblement seul. Il ne lui avait jamais adressé la parole, et bien souvent Il finissait même par oublier qu’il existait, mais un peu plus tôt à la bibliothèque, quelque chose de clairement étrange s’était passé entre eux. Il ne saurait dire quoi avec exactitude, mais lorsque leurs regards s’étaient rencontrés, Il avait senti son coeur battre la chamade. 

Une main se posa sur sa cuisse avec fermeté, le ramenant ainsi brutalement à la réalité et il ouvrit les yeux, son corps se figeant d’appréhension. 

-Tout va bien ? T’as l’air un peu dans la lune. Dit Dobengal. 

Rufus lui offrit un sourire, espérant ainsi le rassurer. Il n’était pas certain de la tournure que prendrait les événements, si son petit ami venait à savoir qu’il était entrain de penser à cet étrange garçon qu’il avait vue à la bibliothèque. Et ce même si c’était de la simple curiosité qui émanait de lui. 

-Oui tout va bien, j’ai juste eut une longue journée c’est tout. Répondit le jeune homme. 

Il vit Dobengal tourner brièvement du regard vers lui, avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur la route. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu’il comprenne qu’il savait qu’il lui cachait quelque chose, parce que sa mâchoire s’était crispée bien trop brusquement et sa main sur sa cuisse le serrait un peu plus fort. 

-Tu es sûr ? Tu peux tout me dire tu le sais ça, bébé. 

Rufus sentit son coeur battre rapidement, et une part de lui se rendit compte que la manière dont son coeur battait actuellement était différente des pulsions qu’il avait ressentit quand son regard avait croisé celui du garçon de la bibliothèque. Il ressentait cette fois-ci un sentiment de peur et Il se demanda pendant quelques secondes, depuis quand est-ce que ce genre de sentiment l’habitait quand il était avec Dobengal. 

Il posa une main hésitante sur celle de son petit ami, dans un geste apaisant, et fit en sorte de garder son sourire sur ses lèvres, du mieux qu’il pouvait. 

-Je sais parfaitement que je peux tout te dire Dobengal. Tout va bien, comme je te l’ai dit, la journée a juste été un peu longue et j’ai un essaie à rendre dans deux jours et je ne l’ai toujours pas fini, alors forcément je stresse un peu. Tu me connais...toujours à m’en faire pour rien. s’exprima Rufus.

Il s’efforça de lâcher un petit rire afin de paraître plus convaincant. 

Dobengal sembla débattre sur le sujet pendant un petit moment avant de finalement détendre la pression de ses doigts sur la cuisse de son petit ami. 

Rufus n’eut cependant pas le temps de s’attarder plus longtemps sur la situation car son portable vibra, lui indiquant ainsi qu’il venait de recevoir un message. Il retira l’appareil de son sac et regarda rapidement la notification. 

-Qui est-ce ? Demanda le brun, presque immédiatement. 

Le blond se mordit la lèvre et rangea son portable. 

-Oh un simple mail d’un professeur pour nous rappeler que nous avons un projet dans quelques semaines et que nous devons donner notre thème avant la fin de la semaine. Mentit Rufus. 

Honnêtement il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait décidé de mentir. Avouer qu’il avait reçu un message de sa cousine l’invitant à une fête ce week-end n’avait rien de dramatique. 

Pourtant sur le moment, ceci avait semblé être la meilleure chose à faire. 

*

Rufus poussa un soupir alors qu’il retirait ses chaussures, après s’être assuré une bonne dizaine de fois qu’il avait bien fermé la porte derrière lui. C’était idiot probablement, mais il était seul dans un petit appartement pour l’instant et la dernière chose qu’il voulait s’était d’avoir la visite surprise d’un visage inconnu voir au contraire ...d’un visage bien connu. 

Il se dirigea dans le salon, déposant son sac dans un coin du mur, avant de prendre la direction de la cuisine pour se préparer un peu de thé. 

Il ne vivait pas dans le luxe, ce n’était qu’un simple appartement comportant une cuisine et salle à mangé dans une même pièce, un petit coin télé qu’il utilisait rarement, deux chambres et une salle d’eau dont les commodités se trouvaient à l’intérieur. Il possédait également un petit balcon, rien d’extravagant mais la vue qu’il avait sur le parc situé à côté, rendait le tout un peu plus agréable. L’appartement était très modeste mais c’était sans doute le seul endroit au monde où il se sentait le plus en sécurité. 

Une fois la tasse fumante entre les mains il alla se réfugier dans le canapé, se laissant aller contre la sensation de chaleur que lui prodiguer la fourniture. Il n’avouerait jamais cela à sa cousine, avec laquelle il partageait ce petit appartement, mais elle avait fait un merveilleux choix en jetant son dévolu sur l’objet. 

Elle était la seule famille, ainsi que les parents de la jeune fille, avec lequel il s’entendait encore aujourd’hui. Il avait vécu chez eux pendant presque un an avant de décider de suivre sa cousine lorsque celle-ci avait statué que cela serait une bonne idée de se prendre un appartement en centre ville pour commencer comme il se devait sa vie d’étudiante. Elle avait été reçu à l’université locale, et Rufus n’était pas certain de savoir pourquoi elle s’était limitée à la région, connaissant parfaitement ses capacités, mais il n’allait pas se plaindre, car après tout, cela permettait d’avoir une figure familière à ses côtés, d’autant plus que depuis son changement de lycée, il ne connaissait pas grand monde. 

Un claquement de porte ramena Rufus à la réalité et il tourna un visage alarmé vers l’entrée, seulement pour tomber sur le visage délicat de sa cousine. 

-Oh tu es déjà à la maison ! Il y a quelque chose à manger ? Je meurs de faim ! s’exprima la jeune femme. 

Les traits de Rufus se détendirent alors qu’il se levait de sa place pour accueillir convenablement la demoiselle. 

-Non, je t’attendais, je pensais qu’on pourrait commander quelque chose pour ce soir. Il déposa un baiser sur la joue de la jeune femme avant de se diriger vers la cuisine pour déposer sa tasse. Comment était ta journée Minerva ? 

Minerva eut un petit sourire suite au geste de son cousin, du plus loin qu’elle s’en souvienne, il l’avait toujours gratifié de la sorte, alors que tout ce que pouvait recevoir le reste du monde en guise de salutation était un simple hochement de tête. 

-Oh, hé bien commande ce que tu veux, j’ai tellement faim que je ne ferai pas la différence entre une pizza et un hamburger ! Et pour ce qui est de ma journée, n’as-tu donc pas reçu mon message ? 

La jeune femme se servit un verre d’eau fraîche avant de se laisser aller contre l’encadrement de la cuisine, observant Rufus laver les quelques petites vaisselles présentes dans l’évier. 

-Ton message, qui je te le rappelle était un message groupé, indiquait simplement que tu faisais une fête surprise chez Yukino pour son anniversaire et que tu comptais sur notre présence. Cela ne me dit en rien comment était ta journée Minerva. Dit Rufus, un petit sourire aux lèvres.  
-Bien sur que si ! Ça te prouve à quel point j’ai été occupée à organiser cela et que tu aurais pu au moins répondre à mon message !  
-Nous vivons ensemble…  
-Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir, s’exprima Minerva. 

Rufus arqua un sourcil en sa direction et ne put s’empêcher de lâcher un petit rire. 

-Tu sais très bien que je viendrai.   
-Bien, et est-ce que ton petit ami sera là aussi ? Histoire que je prévienne les autres de cacher leur bien le plus précieux si ils ne veulent pas les voir disparaître ? 

Minerva avait dit cela sur le ton de la plaisanterie mais Rufus connaissait assez son petit ami pour savoir que ce genre de scénario était possible. Il se mordit la lèvre, reportant son attention sur le bol qu’il était entrain de laver. 

-Je...je ne… Il a d’autres plans pour ce week end alors il ne pourra pas venir. 

Un petit silence s’installa dans la pièce. Rufus n’osait pas affronter le regard de Minerva mais la demoiselle savait pertinemment que ce qui venait de s’échapper des lèvres du jeune homme était loin d’être véridique. Car après tout il était rare de voir Rufus ou Dobengal sans l’un et l’autre. Et ce même si Rufus avait récemment changer de lycée. Cependant Minerva savait que cela ne mènerait à rien de bon si elle décidait de fouiller un peu plus loin, alors elle se contenta de pousser un petit soupir. 

-Très bien, alors je te rajoute à la liste ! On fait la petite fête samedi soir mais ne prévoie rien de ta journée de samedi, j’aurai probablement besoin de ton aide pour la déco, dieu seul sait à quel point mes amis sont nazes à ce niveau là.   
-Minerva… à t’écouter tous tes amis sont nazes continuellement.  
-Je sais ! 

La jeune femme disparue vers sa chambre sans un mot de plus et Rufus baissa la tête, un soupir résigné s’échappant de ses lèvres.

Quelle excuse allait-il bien pouvoir inventer pour pouvoir non seulement se libérer la journée de samedi mais également le soir, pour que son petit ami ne se doute de rien ?

**Author's Note:**

> Les chapitres seront postés une fois par semaine, le dimanche ou le lundi.


End file.
